¿CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA HINATA?
by ViictoOriia Hyuga
Summary: como puedo regresar mi vida ha cambiado todo lo que siento se destruyo ahora me toca destruir a todos los que me rompieron el corazón esto está a punto de empezar destruiré al clan Hyuga…
1. Chapter 1

**¿CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA HINATA?**

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto los uso por diversión pero si fueran míos Hinata estaría con algún de estas parejas NaruHina, KibaHina o SasuHina…**

_Han pasado algunos meses después de la cuarta gran guerra por todo lo que ha ocurrido en Konoha Naruto y Hinata no han hablado después de la confesión de Hinata con la pelea contra Paint, Sasuke todavía no regresa a Konoha y Naruto se siente muy mal pero el ya quiere a Hinata pero no han hablado por que el padre de Hinata la está entrenando para convertirse en la líder Hyuga y Naruto lo entrenan para convertirse en el sexto hokage…_  
_Todo está en calma Naruto no ha dejado de pensar en Hinata y solo esperaba un momento para poder ir a ver la a su casa el rubio de ojos azules solo piensa en los ojos blancos tan lindos de Hyuga Hinata_

−(no he podido hablar con Hinata) –un pensativo rubio de ojos azules

−en que piensas Naruto – menciono Kakashi

−no en nada ¿Cuándo terminaran los entrenamientos?, Ya me he cansado de esperar tanto he demostrado que soy fuerte no, como héroe de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi… ¿no es así? – comento un rubio muy exaltado

−claro Naruto pero ser Hokage es una gran responsabilidad. Pero bueno yo creo que continuamos mañana te doy el resto del día libre ya debes tener hambre – dijo Kakashi

−si claro nos vemos mañana Kakashi – menciono el rubio un poco más tranquilo − (Podre ir a ver Hinata para decirle lo que siento por ella) – pensó el chico

_Naruto se dirige a casa de Hinata pero le informan que no se encuentra…_

−hola Neji ¿se encuentra Hinata? – dijo Naruto

−hola Naruto no se encuentra fue a entrenar con Kiba− le dijo un chico de tez blanca con ojos color perla iguales a los de la tierna Hinata

−ha… oye ¿también fue con Shino? – menciono cierto rubio algo decepcionado

−no me parece que está enfermo− menciono Neji muy seguro

−bueno creo que la iré a buscar gracias Neji− dijo el rubio

−de nada Naruto − Cerrando la puerta para dejar al rubio marcharse para buscar a Hinata

_Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero 2…_

−dime que has pensando te veo distraída− menciono Kiba

−no en nada− dijo una chica de ojos aperlados que en realidad pensaba en cierto rubio

− ¿segura? – dijo Kiba

−si muy segura− dijo Hinata

−bueno me gustaría saber ¿si quieres ir a comer algo? – dijo Kiba muy nervioso por su respuesta

−etto yo… bueno… si me encantaría Kiba-kun− menciono la chica Hyuga dando paso al que cierto chico perruno se pusiera muy contento y un poco confundido…

_Mientras tanto un chico rubio de ojos azules llega al campo de entrenamiento y no encuentra a nadie…_

−no puede ser ya se debieron haber ido no he podido hablar con Hinata desde la pelea con Paint no he podido verla ni hablarle sobre lo que yo siento por ella aunque sigo preocupado por si a cambiado de opinión− dijo cierto rubio de ojos azules dando paso a sentarse en el pasto

De repente unos pasos se escuchan a lo lejos…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la verdad soy nueva en esto y espero comenten ayúdenme a mejorar… por fa también les pido que voten con quien quieren que se quede Hinata con Naruto con Sasuke o con Kiba aunque va ver un poco de los tres al final se quedara con uno solo… gracias comenten (acepto criticas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, como sus personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto pero sería maravilloso que lo fueran…**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Encuentro inesperado?, ¿todo inesperado?**

_Naruto está sentado el campo de entrenamiento numero 2 sentando en el pasto pensando en que ha llegado muy tarde y no ha podido ver a Hinata…_  
_De repente unos pasos se escuchan a lo lejos… Naruto solo siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocándole un chichón tan grande como una montaña._

− ¿por qué no has ido a verme? – dijo una chica con orbes color verde

−Sakura has arruinado mi peinado de súper modelo – dijo el rubio acomodándoselo − pero no he podido he estado entrenando junto con Kakashi −

− Escusas ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?, yo te veo muy tranquilo descansando – dijo Sakura

− Venia a buscar a Hinata – dijo el chico

− ¿todavía no se lo has dicho? – dijo ella tomando asiento junto al rubio

− no− dijo el algosonrojando por la pregunta de su amiga

− (ahora recuerdo que él estaba muy nervioso en la cuarta guerra) – pensó la pelirosa

**Flash Back**

_El bello rubio solo a visto las ramas en las que ha estado saltando sin darse cuenta que hay un árbol justo enfrente de el casi sin poder evitar chocar contra este provocando que su cara se quede aun mas roja de lo que estaba hace algunos segundos por pensar en la confesión de Hinata, de un momento a otro Sakura se poso junto a él para ver si estaba bien ya que ha estado muy extraño en estos últimos días._

− ¿Qué te está pasando?, has estado muy extraño has chocado con árbol, te cortaste guardando lo Kunais, y no has querido comer ramen y te ha pasado de todo solo falta que te mieAkamaru – dijo Sakura

− Sakura… yo estoy… confundido… sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hinata – dijo él con nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de Sakura

− ¿Hinata?, ¿ya veo?, ¿te confeso sus sentimientos? – dijo algo confundida ya que creyó que esta nunca se atrevería

− Si, ¿pero tú lo sabías? – dijo cierto rubio confundido de que ella sabia

−pues todos lo saben – menciono la pelirosa

−y porque nadie me lo había dicho – dijo Naruto

−eres un tonto Naruto porque a ella se le nota que te quiere – riendo ligeramente por la ingenuidad de su amigo y  
soltándole un golpe

−ya entendí soy un poco distraído con esas cosas – sobándose donde hace un momento recibió tremendo golpe por parte de la Hanuro

−un poco – dejando escapar la risa, dijo la pelirosa

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Mientras tanto no muy cerca de ahí cierto chico con aspecto perruno esta con la Hyuga…_

_Es chico no era como cualquier otro ni siquiera se parecía a alguien, para Hinata el era su mejor amigo, pues desde que conformaron el equipo 8 junto con Shino y la maestra Kurenai se llevaron muy bien, él la apoya desde siempre nunca la a dejado sola el siempre usa una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, ha Hinata le parece muy lindo cuando la trae puesta._

_El perruno se va acercando mucho a Hinata ya que pues aunque él lo niegue no solo siente una fuerte amistad por ella si no también ha llegado a sentir un amor por su amiga pero dado que él sabe del amor incondicional de Hinata por Naruto nunca ha intentado nada pero eso cambiara muy pronto por que se ha decidido luchar por su amor…_

_De un momento a otro Hinata ha resbalado jalando de la mano a Kiba haciendo que Kiba caiga sobre ella de un momento a otro el perruno solo llega a observar los ojos aperlados de la chica, dejando ver en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo que ella ha notado y tampoco evita que a ella le suceda también, el chico se va acercando a la chica casi haciendo que desaparezca ese pequeño espacio que había entre los dos…_

_Debido a su sonrojo ella solo pudo articular una frase antes de que el espacio desapareciera._

−Kiba-kun… ¿Qué hac…? – no la dejo terminar el perruno porque sin más le planto un beso…

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disculpen si es muy pequeño pero he estado ocupada…  
Gracias comenten (acepto criticas) y voten por su pareja favorita


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto como su personajes no son míos pero sería genial que o fueran.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pensamientos confusos**

_En algún lugar cerca de campo de entrenamiento numero 2_

−Kiba-kun…− se separo muy repentinamente del perruno

−lo siento hinata− dijo él con preocupación por lo sucedido

−no importa Kiba-kun creó debería irme− dijo una sonrojada Hyuga y yéndose corriendo inesperadamente no dejando que diga nada mas su amigo.

_Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos Kiba siguió caminando. No puede ser lo que siento por hinata ella quiere solo al tonto de Naruto pero él ni siquiera la mira debería darme una oportunidad._

_Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento_

−Sakura crees que Hinata me siga ya sabes… queriendo−dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

−bueno Naruto ella te quiere desde que eran niños pero lo que si se que ella tiene un pretendiente− dijo la Hanuro

−así y quien es− pregunto Naruto

−bueno es Kiba el ha estado hablando mucho con Neji sobre qué pasaría si le preguntara a Hinata si ya sabes… y pues cuando salimos le pregunto y yo lo escuche−dijo preocupada por la ración del rubio

−Kiba quiere a Hina no puede ser ella no es para él−dijo el muy seguro levantándose de su asiento y cruzando sus brazos

− ¿eso crees? Bueno yo pienso que la única que puede decidir eso es ella ¿no lo crees?-dijo ella jalándole el brazo para que se vuelva a sentar

−bueno creo que sí pero mi Hina nunca le diría que si a él−dijo es muy seguro

−bueno eso dices tú y todavía no es tuya para que digas que es tu Hina−dijo ella algo molesta por la afirmación del chico.

_No muy lejos una confundía Hyuga sigue corriendo pensando en que tal vez si debe darle una oportunidad a Kiba puesto que el la apoyado cuando lo necesita pero es algo difícil olvidar a quien ha estado en sus sueños por tantos años_

**Flash Back**  
_Ella está en el suelo después de una dura batalla y pela con su padre._

−así nunca serás la líder del clan Hyuga sabía que eres débil pero no tanto debí darle ese puesto a Neji el si sabe ser un Hyuga−dijo su padre dándose la vuelta y dejándola en el piso.

_La chica Hyuga algo triste dejo correr las lagrimas por su bello rostro no podía evitar pensar en que su padre tenía razón puesto aunque se ha vuelto fuerte su primo Neji también solo tal vez ella no sea merecedora del puesto de líder Hyuga ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su perruno amigo había observado todo lo sucedido._

−no deberías dejar que te hable así−dijo el acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse

−es mi padre−dijo ella cayendo sobre su amigo por el cansancio.

−si eso lo sé pero no tiene el derecho a tratarte así−dijo el levantándose y limpiando las lagrimas que acababan de caer por sus ojos de ella

_Ella sin más no pudo decir más, lo abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar en el hombro de él chico y el solo no dijo nada, la abrazo hasta que ella dejara de llorar._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Ella dejo que esos pensamientos tan lindos con el perruno dejaran invadir su mente y sin darse cuenta choca con un inesperado amigo del rubio._

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disculpen si es muy pequeño y pues después de tanto tiempo pero es que no pude pues mi computadora se descompuso. Espero que les allá gustado voten y díganme cual es su pareja favorita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Un amigo de regreso**

Sin esperar nada ambos cayeron al suelo

−lo si…siento es que estaba un poco distraída−dijo la Hyuga algo apenada dándose cuenta de con quien había chocado

−hpm −dijo el

− ¿uchiha-san?−dijo ella

_Al escuchar su nombre alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta al ver sus ojos que ella era una Hyuga por un momento pensó que se veía hermosa dejándose perder en los ojos a perlados de la chica él siempre había notado su encanto puesto le parecía muy linda ya que siempre estaba tan cayada y al parecer le gusta el hecho de que era la única que no lo perseguía también notaba que para ella solo existe el ojiazul lo cual le parece algo molesto ya que para el ella no existe el siempre ha sido observador en ese aspecto pero tal vez sus sentimientos hayan cambiado y el pueda tal vez tener una oportunidad._

−ha pa…pasa algo−dijo la Hyuga algo sonrojada por la mirada del Uchiga.

−no claro que no−dijo el fríamente

−a ¿cuando volvió uchiha-san?−dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

−no hace mucho tal vez me podrías acompañar con el nuevo Hokage−dijo el

−claro podre acompañarte−dijo algo sonrojada

−bueno vamos−dijo el Uchiga levantándose y ayudándola a que se levante

_Mientras ellos se dirigen a la oficina del Hokage ella se queda pensando que después de lo que paso esta tarde no debería ver al ojiazul pues se siente como si lo traicionara pero ella sabe que entre ella y él no hay nada y ella es libre de salir con quien ella quiera bueno creo que ella tendrá tiempo de decidir qué hacer y qué decir enfrente del rubio._

−que tanto piensas−dijo Uchiga no evitando sacarla de sus pensamientos

−no en nada−dijo ella

−sigues enamorada de Naruto en eso piensas−dijo el muy seguro

−e no pi…pienso en exactamente en es…eso y no lo he olvidado pero ya no sé si debería se…seguir queriéndolo aunque no he sabido su respuesta desde que le dije lo que sentía por el−dijo ella algo triste

−bueno yo pienso que deberías olvidarlo si no te ha dicho nada después de tanto tiempo es que tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ti y debes pensar que hay otros chicos que piensan en ti más que como amiga−dijo el Uchiha algo coqueto

_Ella no dijo nada y él se acerco para besarla sin importarle que estuvieran justo enfrente de la oficina del hokage._

_Mientras tanto la pelirosa y el rubio se dirigen hacia las oficinas del Hokage para ver si hay pendientes o distracciones para el rubio puesto que no ha evitado pensar que diría si se encuentra con la peliazul y si ella ya está con Kiba sería muy raro verlos juntos._

−deja de pensar tantito en lo que podría pasar si, primero dile lo que sientes y luego vez lo que pasa y no me puedes negar que estabas pensando en eso−dijo la pelirosa

−a bueno si pienso en eso pero no se qué hacer con eso−dijo el rubio deteniéndose de golpe por lo que estaba viendo cerca de la oficina del Hokage

Continuara…

¿Qué habrá visto Naruto que lo sorprendió tanto? ¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Qué pasara con Kiba? ¿Qué hará Sakura cuando vea a Sasuke?

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ojala les allá gustado…


	5. Chapter 5

_Creo que debo decir que Hinata ya ha cambiado no se le ve en la historia con su nerviosismo característico solo un poco y que Sasuke está arrepentido de irse y por eso no se le ve tan frio._

**Capitulo 5**

**Sasuke vuelve**

−oye ese no es Sasuke−dijo el rubio

−sí y esta con Hinata−dijo la pelirosa

−hola−dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los chicos

−hola…Naruto-Kun−dijo una nerviosa Hinata

−hola dobe me da gusto verlos−dijo Sasuke nada nervioso por la sorpresa

−cuando volviste−dijo el rubio

−hace como 20 minutos me encontré con Hyuga y decidí que me acompañara hablar contigo−dijo Sasuke algo arrogante

−bueno y de que quieres hablar conmigo−dijo el rubio muy arrogante por el puesto obtenido

−me dejarías volver a la aldea−dijo Sasuke muy seguro

−bueno creo que yo ya debería irme−dijo Hinata interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos y a punto de irse

−espera Hinata−dijeron los dos chicos algo preocupados

−bueno no recuerdas que quedamos en salir a comer algo−dijo Sasuke

−claro… uchiha-san es solo que ya es tarde ta…tal vez en otra ocasión−dijo Hinata algo agitada y nerviosa por la propuesta pero no espero ni un momento más y se fue y no dejo hablar al rubio.

−pero yo… tengo que hablar con…−dijo Naruto viendo que ya se había ido

−bueno creo que yo también ya me voy−dijo Sakura−que bueno que volviste−dijo abrazando a Sasuke y despidiéndose de Naruto con la mano

−bueno creo que nos han dejado solos−dijo Sasuke arrogante

−si−dijo el rubio

−bueno a ver cuando volvernos a enfrentarnos te venceré dobe−dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante

−no lo creo teme me he vuelto muy fuerte−dijo Naruto muy seguro

−claro pero no conoces mis nuevas técnicas−dijo Uchiha

_No muy lejos de allí estaba una muy apresurada hinata por llegar a su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente todos reciben a Sasuke muy emocionados mucho más las chicas que sin más se lanzan hacia el excepto Hinata como era de esperarse después de eso hacen una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada del Uchiha pero como siempre él se encuentra no muy interesado en ello y pues el solo se la vive intentando hablar con Hinata a solas porque aun sin evitarlo le gustaba ese característico sonrojo de la Hyuga pero ella solo lo evita y no deja que ninguno de nuestros "galanes" se le acerque y esta mucho con Ino y a Sakura._

−ya deja de seguirnos−dijo la chica rubia

−de que huyes Hinata−dijo la pelirosa

−yo… no huyo de na…nada es solo que no quiero estar sola…−dijo Hinata

−solo sé que Naruto quiere hablar contigo−dijo Sakura riéndose

−Naruto-kun... −dijo Hinata jugando con los dedos

−solo sé que quien quiere hablar con ella es Kiba−dijo la rubia burlándose

−así Kiba-kun…−dijo la Hyuga mucho más nerviosa−creo que debería irme−dijo la Hyuga y sin decir otra cosa solo se fue.

_Sin pensar mas Hinata se fue con la confusión de sus amigos muchos podrían jurar que es porque Hinata es así huyendo de todo Sakura piensa que es porque no quiere enfrentar que quieren hablar con ella pero en realidad quien sabe que pasa por la cabeza de la dulce Hinata._

Continuara…

Sé que algo corto pero ando falta de inspiración en esta parte pero no se preocupen todo se arreglara bueno cabe aclarar que Sakura toma partido de que Hinata se quede con Naruto pero Ino toma partido por Kiba pero no se preocupen cada pareja tiene su momento… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Los sentimientos de Hinata y un cambio definitivo**

_Narrado por Hinata…_

Como puede ser posible ¿de qué querrá hablar Naruto? Tal vez de que tengo con Sasuke ¿nos habrá visto? El me beso yo no quería bueno tal vez un poco es que Naruto me gusta más pero tal vez siga queriendo a Sakura y yo no tenga oportunidad aunque no he sabido su respuesta tal vez deba regresar y aclarar lo que siento por Naruto y decirle a Sasuke y a Kiba que aunque los quiero nunca va a ser como a Naruto el aunque nunca me ha visto yo lo quiero es mi camino ninja caminar a su lado…

_Hinata se acerca con cuidado a casa de Sakura y ve por la ventana algo que la impresiona mucho pues Naruto y Sakura están bailando muy abrazados pero lo que nuestra Hina no sabe es que es solo para hablar de su repentina huída…_

No puede ser lo sabia el la sigue queriendo tal vez me deba ir yo tal vez nunca sea bienvenida en el corazón de mi amado Naruto para el siempre va a existir solo ella y no debo odiarla porque es mi amiga y yo también la quiero mucho pero solo quisiera que él me quiera…

_Después de derramar algunas lagrimas (casi un mar) hinata se dirige a su casa algo cansada, tal vez hablar con su primo Neji la haria sentir mejor quien no fue a la fiesta porque está peleado con su amiga Tenten (si claro amiga) quien si iba a ir…_

Bueno ya llegue a casa voy a ver si Neji está en su habitación…

−que haces afuera a estas horas−dijo el señor Hyuga

−salí a caminar−dijo agachada como señal de respeto

−saliste a caminar y sin Neji porque te recuerdo de como futura líder del clan Hyuga no puedes salir sin una escolta bonitas horas en que decidí nombrarte como mi sucesora sabía que era una mala decisión−dijo el líder del clan muy seguro

_Sin penar Hinata no pudo soportar más y sin más exploto…_

−si no debiste nombrarme hereda de tu clan de tu apreciado clan y aun no es tarde ahí está mi primo Neji para que lo nombres y si no es suficiente esta mi Hanabi porque contigo yo nunca soy suficiente te avergüenzas que sea tu sangre y tienes razón soy débil no debí ser tu hija−fuero las últimas palabras que dijo la Hyuga antes de macharse a su habitación…

Nunca seré suficiente para él nunca seré suficiente para nadie yo tal vez deba irme de Konoha nunca seré igual de fuerte que Neji todo estará mejor si me voy…

_Tal vez sea lo mejor pensó la chica y después de un brinco desde su ventana a un árbol de su patio se decidió ir y jamás volver tal vez sea lo mejor pensó la Hyuga…_

_A la mañana siguiente todos se enteraron de que la Hyuga ya había escapado y incluso el gran sexto Hokage inicio la búsqueda alrededor de Konoha para encontrarla…_

−no puede ser acaba de regresar Sasuke y se va mi Hina−dijo el rubio muy preocupado

−no te preocupes Naruto la vamos a encontrar−dijo Sakura

_Lo que ellos no sabían es que la adorable Hinata piensa que ellos están juntos y que fue a una cabaña a donde sus padres solían llevarlas a ella y a su hermana y después de llegar lloro como lo merecía la ocasión de abandonar todo y después finalmente decidió ganar la batalla al dolor y seguir entrenando para demostrarle a su padre que toda la niña que conoció se acabo y la va extrañar mucho._

−creo que este es el inicio de mi nueva vida−dijo Hinata mientras pateaba un árbol

Continuara…

Creo que por el momento nuestra Hinata estará lejos de Naruto pero regresara buscando la venganza de los que la lastimaron…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**El entrenamiento más duro**

**Naruto como sus personajes no son míos pero los amaría si fueran míos**

**espero que les vaya gustando aclarando de ante mano que Hinata va cambiar su personalidad... y también que por ahí saldrá otro pretendiente y también podrán decirme si quieren que se quede con el... gracias por su comentarios...**

_Ya ha pasado algunos meses desde que Hinata decidió marchase… ella seguí viendo hacia el suelo por el cansancio cayo y empezó a imaginarse como Sakura debe de estar riendo con su amado Naruto también le vino a la cabeza que vio a Kiba hablando muy entretenido con Ino y Sasuke con una chica que solo se le encimaba de cabello rojo…_

_Nadie la necesitaba pues de solo dos meses después de su huida decidió volver a ver como había cambiado Konoha y desde un techo cercado a la casa Hyuga noto algo que la sorprendió…_

_En esta parte me gustaría que escucharan esta canción como fondo de esta parte de la historia_

Shadows - Lindsey Stirling

**Flash Back**  
_no puede ser no puedo creerlo es el nombramiento de Hanabi como la futura líder del clan Hyuga cuando a ella le dijeron que sería nombrada tuvieron que pasar 6 meses para ser entrenada y ni así estaba cerca del nombramiento y con tan solo 2 meses Hanabi está siendo nombrada estaban todos los ancianos de clan Hyuga y el hokage sus amigos Shino y Kiba Sasuke y incluso Sakura se veía que ni la extrañaban nunca pensó que sería tan invisible para todo el pueblo como podían hacerle eso y sin esperar se fue rumbo al bosque y en ese momento dijo algo que cambiaría su destino…_

−como puedo regresar mi vida ha cambiado todo lo que siento se destruyo ahora me toca destruir a todos los que me rompieron el corazón esto está a punto de empezar destruiré al clan Hyuga… –dijo hinata muy decidida

_De repente de la nada sale una figura acercándose a ella.._

−quieres destruir al clan Hyuga tal vez yo pueda ayudarte yo quiero destruir Konoha pero si te unes a mi te daré todo el poder necesario para que acabes con tu clan…−le dijo un hombre muy misterioso

−lo hare−dijo la Hyuga levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano para cerrar el trato

_Y de un movimiento rápido y certero el le hizo un jutsu para que ella tuviera el poder que necesitaba para vencer al clan Hyuga _

**Fin del Flash Back**

−levántate que a caso ya te cansaste creí que querías vencer al clan−dijo el hombre que llevaba rato observándola

−si, tengo que acabar con el clan−dijo la Hyuga

_Se levanto siguió entrenando y de un momento a otro sus ojos se tornaron negros mostrando una oscuridad y por todo su cuerpo comenzaron aparecer manchas de maldición y lanzando su ataque de 64 palmas vio que el árbol en el que había entrenado lo destruyo por completo su jutsu, cuando vio esto no evito que se le formara un pequeña sonrisa de lado…_

−creo que ya estas lista para enfrentarte a tu padre−dijo el hombre sonriendo

_Y de un momento a otro haciendo un movimiento con sus manos desapareció en una cortina de humo y apareció en Konoha donde en esos momentos se estaba celebrando el al fin nombramiento del sexto Hokage ya que desde ese día asumiría todas las responsabilidades de ser el hokage…_

−padre veremos quién es el más fuerte−dijo muy segura Hinata poniéndose en posición de batalla haciendo que todos los ojos del pueblo y del mismo hokage se posicionen en ella

¿Que pasara con hinata cuando la vean? ¿Ayudara a destruir Konoha? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre que le puso el sello maldito? ¿Que hará Naruto cuando la vea de esa forma? ¿Hinata podrá vencer a su padre?

Bueno me pareció mucho mejor dejar el capitulo hasta aquí comenten y díganme cual es su pareja favorita… debo decir que Hinata va a cambiar mucho en los próximos capítulos me pareció interesante que se vuelva un poco malvada y que empiecen a salir sus agallas para buscar lo que quiere…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

**Una inesperada llegada**

_Ya ha pasado casi 4 meses desde la partida de Hinata ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero después de tanto tiempo no solo ha cambiado física y mentalmente ahora se le ve mucho más fuerte de carácter y ha perdido su dulzura y su timidez a encontrado su fortaleza…_

_Ahora está en los territorios de Konoha y llegar a donde ahora se celebra que por fin Naruto asumirá totalmente su cargo como Hokage pero a pesar de la alegría que le da asumir su cargo el ha sufrido mucho porque Hinata no está ahí para compartir su felicidad con el pero llegara a enfrentarse a su padre…_

−felicidades Naruto llego el día de que seas totalmente el Hokage−dijo Kakashi

−si el día llego−dijo el rubio algo triste

_De un momento a otro llego Hinata y enfrente de todos dijo…_

−padre veremos quién es el más fuerte−dijo muy segura Hinata poniéndose en posición de batalla haciendo que todos los ojos del pueblo y del mismo hokage se posicionen en ella

−Hinata que te paso−dijo el padre de Hinata muy sorprendido

−solo que debió pasarme hace mucho−dijo ella y con un movimiento de manos ataco a su padre

_Cuando paso esto su padre solo lo esquivo y no dejo que ninguno de sus ataques lo tocaran pero evidentemente se volvió fuerte y no podría esquivar para siempre…de repente su padre recibió un golpe de ella en el costado_ _dejando muy adolorido…_

_Sasuke no lo pensó ni por un segundo y la sostuvo por la espalda…_

−Hinata ese es el sello maldito no dejes que te consuma el odio−dijo Sasuke muy preocupado

−y quien te dijo que no quiero que me consuma−dándose la vuelta para quedar enfrente de el –tengo que destruir el clan Hyuga−diciéndolo tan cerca del oído de Sasuke y dando paso para que lo besara

_Naruto solo se quedo mirando mientras ocurría eso no podía resistir el ver a su Hina besando su mejor amigo después de que hinata se separo de Sasuke recibió un duro golpe por parte de su padre en su brazo dejándolo inmovilizado…_

−aah−fue lo único se le escucho−típico en Hiashi Hyuga atacar cuando su oponente esta distraído−y de repente le lanzo una soga al cuello de Hiashi formada por chacra para traerlo a su mano –creo que he ganado la batalla−dijo la chica

−Naruto ella no es Hinata está siendo controlada por el sello−dijo el azabache gritándole al rubio

_Después de lo dicho Naruto le lanzo un rasengan y Sasuke un chidori dejándola herida aunque lo pudo esquivar por escasos pocos segundos después d u movimiento rápido le iba a pegar a Naruto atravesando su corazón pero él no iba esquivar el golpe y justo cuando ella lo iba atravesar el le dijo…_

−te amo−

_Después de lo que dijo ella solo se detuvo pero dijo…_

−no me importa−ando pie a que iba continuar con el ataque

_Pero en eso llego alguien y le detuvo la mano…_

−basta Hinata−dijo el hombre misterioso

−por que Orochimaru a un puedo acabar con los Hyuga−dijo muy segura Hinata

−no creo que ya es suficiente después volveremos−dijo el –creo que ya nos vamos adiós Sasuke−y con un movimiento de manos ambos se fueron en una cortina de humo…

−no puede ser mi Hina−dijo el muy preocupado y triste

_Mientras tanto no muy cerca de ahí la chica recibía una bofetada por parte de Orochimaru…_

−no porque te haya dicho que estabas lista para enfrentarte al clan quiere decir que tenias que ir todavía no puedes vencer a Naruto ni ha Sasuke anda vuelve a entrenar−dijo el muy decidido

−si señor Orochimaru−dijo la Hyuga levantándose y yendo a entrenar

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo ojala les haya gustada díganme cual es su pareja favorita…


End file.
